


Light my heart

by Tiamatista



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamatista/pseuds/Tiamatista
Summary: Shiro is learning a new spell because he wants to impress a certain boy he likes.





	Light my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for the Sheith Big Meme 2019.  
> My partner is [AlNiCa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlNiCa/pseuds/AlNiCa) ([nax_zela](https://twitter.com/nax_zela) on twitter).
> 
> Look at Aly's cute art [HERE](https://twitter.com/nax_zela/status/1119722671674097665)

Shiro had been practicing this spell for a few weeks now. His friend Matt was making [Replace: keeping]him company this time, making observations here and there. Frustration was starting to boil inside of him. How could he, one of the best students at the academy, be struggling with just a spell?

“You know it’s difficult,” Matt said as if reading his friend’s mind.

”I know, but it just sucks.”

“Language,” Matt said jokingly. “You know, if you want to impress that kid, you could just...”

”W-what?” Shiro blushed. “What are you talking about? I’m not trying to impress anyone!”[Added the last sentence]

“Yeah, yeah, pretend that you’re not a creep hiding behind some bookcases.”

”Have you seen me!?” Shiro asked scandalized.

“Well, you’re not the most subtle person I know.” Matt chuckled.

Shiro sat beside his friend, putting his wand on the grass. He hid his face in his hands. He knew the spell was difficult, beyond his level, but that was exactly the point. Matt was right. He was tryingied to impress this boy from a class below.

“You could just talk to him, you know. Be his friend, maybe?” Matt rolled his eyes, as if that was the most obvious thing. And Shiro knew it, but it was easier said than done.

“I’ve tried,” Shiro said miserably. And it was true. But he was always interrupted by someone or something. 

Shiro sighed, then stood up and continued practicing the spell.

\- - -

A few days later, when Shiro was walking down to his usual spot to practice again, he found a very familiar face sleeping against the trunk of thethe tree. He felt his face turn hot. He had to admit that the boy looked cute while sleeping. It’d be a shame to wake him up. When he was about to leave, he stepped on a branch and it cracked with a loud noise, waking up the other person.

“Who’s there?” the boy stood up with a jolt, pointing his wand to Shiro.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Shiro apologized, raising his hands in defense.

The boy put his wand away at the sight of Shiro.

“You are... Shirogane,” the boy mumbled, almost to himself.

“You know my name?” Shiro was surprised. His blush returning to his face. “I mean, ‘Shiro’ is fine.”

“Well, you’re kind of famous here,” the boy looked away, playing with one of the branches of the tree.

“I am?” Was he dreaming?

The boy chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound Shiro had heard in his life.

“Sorry for taking up your spot. I was just trying to hide from an obnoxious classmate. I’m Keith, by the way.” Keith extended his hand towards Shiro.

“Shiro,” Shiro said, lost in Keith’s cosmic eyes. Keith arched an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s nice meeting you, Keith.” Shiro took the boy’s hand and shook it.

“WellThen, I should be going.”

“You can stay!” Shiro said louder than he probably should.

“Really? But I don’t want to disturb your practice.”

“Well, I haven’t been able to make progress anyway.”

“If you don’t mind my asking. What are you practicing?” Shiro blushed and turned his face away.

“Uhm, you see... it’s... kind of a complicated spell.”

“Oh, sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Somehow, Keith’s voice sounded sad, but maybe it was Shiro’s impression.

“No, it’s just... It’s embarrassing that I’m not able to cast it.”

Keith’s eyebrow arched, incredulous. Shiro wondered why it seemed that the boy didn’t believe him.

“Well then, what about... do you think you can help me with a spell then?” Keith asked.

“What? But you’re like one of the best in your class.” Now it was time for Keith to blush.

“Where did you hear that?” he looked away, embarrassed. “It’s nothing really.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Shiro smiled. “What is this spell you need help with?”

“Well, it’s not in the textbook.” Shiro imagined as much. “I saw it in a book at the library.”

“It’s not a prohibited spell, right?”

“What? You scared of breaking the rules and getting expelled?” Keith teased.

His smile was so beautiful. Shiro was lost in it. If he could at least look at that smile all day every day, he would die happy. To be honest, he wanted to see more of Keith’s expressions. The more they talked the more he was falling deep.

“Don’t worry. I know I have a bad reputation, but it’s just because my classmates are morons and like to bully me because I’m an orphan,” Keith said sadly. Shiro looked concerned. Now he had to protect this angel, no matter what. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I’m sorry. I mean, I think you’re very brave and strong.” Keith looked at Shiro and smiled.

“Thanks, I guess. Then, this spell...”

\- - -

“Wow, I can’t believe you finally talked to the kiddo.”

“He’s just marvelous, Matt. And it’s so easy to speak to him. And his eyes, you should just look at them, they are a mix of deep blue and purple and you can get lost in them...”

“So when’s the wedding then?”

“Haha, very funny,” Shiro rolled his eyes. “I’m taking things slowly. I like being his friend. Also, I want to perfect the spell. I cannot wait to show it to him.”

“I’m sure he will be very impressed.”

“I hope so.”

“Good luck then.”

\- - -

“So, what did you want to show me?” Keith asked. “And I thought you didn’t like to get in trouble. It’s past curfew, if they discover you...”

“I know, but I cannot show you this during the day.” 

Keith remained silent, wondering what Shiro had in mind. Shiro looked excited, maybe he wasn’t sure if it was because he was finally able to perfect the spell or because of the adrenaline running through his veins. It was the first time that he broke curfew. Also, he couldn’t wait to impress Keith. Not because he wanted to become his boyfriend, even if he did, but because he wanted to show him something beautiful that could not be seen there.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Shiro commanded.

“What? But I want to see how you cast the spell,” Keith pouted.

“It’s a surprise! I will show you how to perform it later, but please, this time...”

“Fine,” Keith said, defeated. He didn’t want to start an argument with Shiro. 

Shiro took a few steps from where Keith stood, took out his wand, made a few hand movements and whispered “Borealis.”. From the tip of his wand appeared a string of light that started to spread in the sky. The green and yellow lights started to dance before his very eyes. He was pleased with himself. 

“Holy shit!” Shiro heard behind.

“Hey, you couldn’t open your...” he stopped mid-sentence and looked at the delighted face Keith was showing. The lights were reflecting on his eyes. He looked beautiful, the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

“I didn’t know you... This is the closest to seeing the world from the outside. Shiro, this is gorgeous!! You’re amazing!”

Shiro turned pink. He usually was showered with compliments from his professors and classmates, and maybe some fans, but coming from Keith, it felt different. His heart skipped a bit.

“They’re beautiful!! I can’t stop staring at them. I have never seen Northern Lights, but they must look like these.”

“I like you...” Shiro blurted out.

“I like you, too, Shiro,” Keith turned his head to smile at him.

“No, I mean... not like a frie...”

“I know,” he turned back to look at the lights in the sky. “Me too.”


End file.
